This invention relates to a method for measuring the energy output of a pulsed or continuous wave laser by removing an insignificant but diagnostic portion of energy from the beam.
Applications abound in which the measurement of the power in a laser beam is essential, such as medical or military situations, without removal of energy from the laser beam. In the majority of cases in the past, the beam is blocked completely or a significant fraction of the energy is removed. This method subjects the device to possible permanent damage and changes in power levels, and puts personnel in danger of exposure to the laser beam. In another case the detector is positioned out of the laser beam and depends upon the emission of extraneous light from the lasing medium as a correlated measure of the laser output. This measurement method is problematic because the changes in the power level may not be reflected correctly from a measurement based on extraneous energy as the laser components age and the detector components change characteristics. This could lead to errors in medical procedures or power levels in general physics work.
Thus there is need for a system which continuously and accurately measures the energy, the dynamic changing across time, and the characteristics of the laser performance.